Les aventures de l'équipe Hope !
by Mitsune la reine des crepes
Summary: Une Goupix au sens de l'humour douteux, un Lixy qui se fait toujours avoir par sa partenaire... Cette équipe d'exploration à l'apparence ordinaire devra se battre pour comprendre les mystères qui les entourent...
1. Prologue

Hey tout le monde ! Ici Mitsune pour sa première Histoire ! Et on débute avec les Aventures de mes deux n'amour ! (pars dans un délire solo)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de pouvoirs partagés cette Histoire. Mais je vous préviens, cette Histoire va être très longue (et peut-être même que je devrais envisager des suites pour plus tard ?) même si le Prologue peut laisser à désirer. Vous êtes prévenus, si le prologue contient des élément que vous ne comprenez pas ou des réactions que vous trouvez exagérer ou d'autres choses dans ce genre-là , c'est normal et parfaitement voulu... Vive les secrets ! ... Pardons... Mis à part ça, cette Histoire est classé M, mais vous ne trouverez jamais de lemon ici. Seulement des scènes de combat réaliste et détailler. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~~

Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendra jamais (quand bien même j'essaye xD)

Rating : M

Genre : Humour/Mystère

* * *

Prologue

Le vents soufflait fort ce jour-là. Pourtant, rien n'empêchait la drôle de créature bleutée d'avancer... Ni vent, ni mare... C'était étrange, mais la créature savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire marche arrière. Et quand bien même il le voudrait, tous ses anciens camarades le détestaient maintenant... Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien... Ses camarades l'avaient abandonné du jour au lendemain sans explication. Pire encore, ils avaient tout mis sur sa maladresse. Tout son village l'avait abandonné...

Alors qu'il marchait, une de ses pattes buta contre quelque chose et le canidé tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Pourtant, il fit abstraction de ce petit problème pour se redresser sur ses pattes. Une fois à quatre pattes, il se jeta sur ce qui l'avait fait tomber pour le secouer. La forme, peut heureuse d'être ainsi secoué eue pour reflex de lancer une de ses pattes dans la figure du canidé qui tomba dans la boue une nouvelle fois...

\- Hum... Oups, pardon, c'était un reflex.

La drôle de forme s'était également relevée. Elle scrutait les environs de ses prunelles émeraude sans trop faire attention à l'autre créature. Elle avait le corps, doré... Et six queues se balançaient dans son dos...

\- Qui es-tu ...?

La Renarde à l'entente de ces mots se tourna vers le canidé puis, La Goupix lui fit un grand sourire, levant une de ses pattes devant elle.

\- Je suis Abyss, et vu la forme de mon corps, je ne suis plus humaine.

Elle avait déclaré cela d'un ton calme et rieur. Comme si elle ne s'en faisait pas vraiment... Pourtant... Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant d'entendre le cri de lixy raisonné dans la foret vite suivi du ricanement de la Renarde.

\- Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?! C'est grave ce que tu dis ! Tu te souviens de ce qui ces passé au moins ?!

La renarde pencha la tête sur le côté l'air pensif, puis elle la releva toujours avec son grand sourire qui ne voulait pas s'effacer pour laisser place aux doutes ou à un quelconque sentiment que toute personne normale devrait avoir...

\- Bah bien sûr que non.

D'accord... Ça ne la choquait pas plus que ça en fait... ? Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit, de toute façon, cette Goupix n'était pas normale... Quoi qu'il en soit, Abyss se leva suite à ce petit entretien et tendit une patte au lixy pour qu'il la prenne. Le canidé bleu fixa tout d'abord la patte avec intérêt... Ça sentait le coup tordu cette histoire... Quoique, la Renarde semblait trop simplette d'esprit pour lui faire un coup bas. Aussi, il se saisit de la patte offerte et se sentie pratiquement décoller du sol.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lixy allait répondre quand une ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau !Abyss ne semblait se souvenir de rien, mais elle parlait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps... Elle était en train de devenir son ami...Abyss sentis un brusque changement d'émotions chez lixy, elle le vit répondre à sa question l'air... Ému ?

\- Haruya, je m'appelle Haruya.

La Goupix sentie, quelque chose... Quelque chose qui lui disait de rester avec ce Pokemon. Son instinct. Et quand son instinct disait quelque chose, fois de renarde, il fallait l'écouter. Question de survie ! Sortant de ses pensées, elle vit Haruya faire ce qu'elle venait tout juste de finir... Plonger dans ses pensées également un court instant, puis d'en ressortir avec un air décider !

\- Hé Abyss... Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire... ?

Vu le regard de la goupix, aucun doute qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée... Pourtant, ça arrangeait plutôt pas mal les histoires du Lixy.

\- Pas vraiment...

Levant la tête pour regarder Haruya , elle le vit lui tendre la patte, l'air gêné...

\- Je sais bien que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais... Tu voudrais bien former une équipe d'exploration avec moi ?

La chose la plus improbable... Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 5 minutes, mais les deux pokémon sentaient au fond d'eux que leur nouvelle complicité pouvait égaler sans problème toutes celle qu'ils avaient eue avec leurs proches...

\- Ouaip, j'accepte ! C'est étrange, mais je te trouve sympa !

Les deux pokémon se dirigèrent alors vers bourg trésor, Commencent tout deux une nouvelles vies. Pour Haruya, il tirait un trait sur sa vie d'avant et pour Abyss...elle entamait une vie nouvelle... L'histoire de l'équipe Hope allait commencer...


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey les gens ! Alors oui, ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas mise à jour cette histoire. On ne va pas se mentir, j'ai perdue le mot de passe de mon compte et je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure XD Donc voici le chapitre 1 avec certes du retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit !

Bonne lecture, j'espère d'ailleurs que vous apprécierez !

Pokemon ne m'appartient pas, quand bien même je voudrais bien XD

Classement:

Genre : Humour/Mystère

* * *

Le lixy commençait à regretter son action. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait fait la rencontre de cette drôle de renarde et pourtant... Et bien, il commençait déjà à regretter. Oh, pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de vraiment grave, mais elle était tout simplement intenable, vraiment. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à bourg trésor afin d'avoir un vague aperçu des boutiques et pourtant, la chromatique avait en un laps de temps pourtant si court déjà fait le tour du bourg. Dit comme ça, ça n'avait rien de bien aberrant. Elle était rapide et alors ? Et bien certes, Haruya partageait cette avis. Et il n'aurait rien trouvé à redire s'il n'y avait pas eut une telle suite.

\- Haruya regarde ! J'ai pris pleins de trucs !

Au début, le Lixy avait été septique. La renarde avait acheté beaucoup de choses... Mais ne venait-elle pas d'un autre monde ? Où avait-elle trouvé suffisamment d'argent pour tous ses achats ? Et ça ne pouvait pas être l'option « argent humain » étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas semblé porter quoi que ce soit sur elle lors de leur rencontre…

\- C'est bien Abyss. Mais où as-tu trouvé l'argent nécessaire ?

\- Quel argent ?

Au début, Haruya cru simplement avoir mal compris la réponse de sa nouvelle camarade. Mais non. En apercevant les frères Keckleon au loin qui se rapprochait très vite d'eux avec un air hostile sur leur visage, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas mal entendue.

\- Tu... Tu t'es juste servie ?

Abyss hocha joyeusement la tête, ne remarquant pas le malaise qui se créa dans la tête d'Haruya. Ce dernier en quelques petites secondes se jeta devant son « amie » et s'arrêta nette devant les frères Keckleon, clairement gêné. Abyss derrière lui le regardait curieusement, pas du tout alarmé par la bêtise qu'elle avait faite. Elle ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris qu'elle en avait fait une d'ailleurs…

\- Excusé là vraiment ! Tenez, on vous rend tout ce qu'elle a pris !

Haruya avait crié. Ce n'était pas son intention à la base, mais la gêne causé par son amie l'avait rendue très... Peut importais au final. Le fait était qu'il avait réussi à attirer les regards sur eux, lui qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, il avait pourtant réussi à attirer tout une foule…

\- Et bien heu... Soit, nous reprenons tout ça et en échange, nous oublions cette histoire.

Abyss pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la surprise des frères Kecleon. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tant de pokemon s'étaient regroupé autour d'eux pour les regarder. La chromatique pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha également des frères Kecleon et se leva sur ses pattes arrières. Il était assez drôle de noter que debout, elle faisait leur taille. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle se soit lever attira les regards sur elle. Cela eut également l'effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel de nouveau. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de Goupix debout sur leur pattes arrière et qui s'en servait pour marcher ?

\- C'est fou comment les pokemon sont facile en affaires... De là ou je viens, on m'aurait déjà chercher et enfermé quelque part.

Immédiatement, les chuchotements fusèrent. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? En tout cas, c'était la question qui atteint ses oreilles. Et alors qu'elle se préparait à répondre, leur expliquant qu'elle, elle était humaine à la base, Haruya l'attrapa avec l'une de ses pattes et la poussa en arrière, l'emmenant avec lui vers la guilde de Grodoudou. Abyss se laissa faire sans rien dire, curieuse de voir ce que son partenaire avait à lui reprocher.

\- Abyss, écoute moi bien. Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux caché ce que tu es vraiment.

La chromatique leva une de ses pattes qu'elle abattit sur la tête d'Haruya qui lâcha la Goupix instantanément. Par la suite, Abyss se mit devant lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

\- On ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir. Tu n'es pas la première, il y a eu un autre humain avant toi. Il a d'ailleurs sauver la planète de la paralysie avec son ami. Mais j'ai peur que t'as présence ne signifie qu'une chose. Qu'un danger plane sur notre monde... Si c'est bien le cas, ils pourraient mal réagit à ta venue et peut être... Qu'ils te tiendraient pour responsable de tous leurs maux.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire...En gros, tu veux que je garde mon identité secrète. Comme les supers héros !

\- Ouais, voit les choses comme ça si tu veux… Au fait, pourquoi tu les as volé ?

Abyss haussa les épaules et reprit la marche en direction de la guilde. Elle n'était plus très loin désormais, seulement quelques marches les séparaient de leur destination. Haruya pensa que son amie ne comptait pas luis répondre et reprit également sa marche. Cependant, la voix d'Abyss se fit entendre.

\- Je savais qu'ils réagiraient comme ça si je le faisais. Et ça avait l'air teeeellement drôle quand je l'ai visualisé que j'ai voulu essayer !

\- ...C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout !

Haruya secoua la tête, un peu amusé mais aussi désabuser façe à cette explication des plus improbables. Au moins, songea t'il, ils ne risqueraient pas de s'ennuyer avec ne énergumène pareille dans l'équipe.

* * *

Je profite de ce moment pour répondre aux commentaires que j'ai eux !

Adama-chanAngel : Yeeaaah Angel ! Honnêtement, je suis contente que tu rigoles devant les bêtises d'Abyss sur le fo XD je me sens moins seule de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à rire devant les bêtises que j'ai imaginé pour elle ! Une fanfic sur Massko ? Je t'en demanderais des nouvelles de celle-là, sois en sur XD Et nan, ça ne m'embête pas du tout que t'écrive ta vie 8D  
J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre t'a plu ! (ouais, ils sont toujours pas à l'intérieur de la guilde en plus xD)

Blacky 25 : Hey ! Un compliment venant de toi ? Et beh, t'es sûr de pas avoir reçu un coup sur la tête ? XD Enfin bon, t'en fais pas Haruya se fait maltraiter de toute façon. (d'ailleurs, ça commence un peu dans ce chapitre donc bon XD)  
Bref, j'espère que le chapitre 1 t'as fait plaisir !

j


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens ! Bon, c'est les vacances, alors je pense que je pourrais avoir un rythme de parution un peu plus... Frénétique. Enfin, je pense, ne vous attendez pas à un miracle XD  
Tient, pendant que j'y suis...Je suis la seule à penser que dans "Méga donjon mystère", le couple "Pharamp x Perso qu'on joue" pourrait être une idée à creuser ? Nan, je suis sérieuse, c'est franchement pas mal ces deux-là ! Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Bref, je vous présente plus le chapitre, ça a déjà été fait et je pense que depuis tout le monde a comprit que Pokemon ne m'appartenais pas et encore moins la saga de pokemon donjon mystère~~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

la guilde de Grodoudou était imposante, il fallait le dire. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura un peu... Mystique. Mais ça, Haruya devait bien être le seul à l'avoir remarqué étant donné qu'Abyss s'amusait sur la tête du bâtiment. En arrivant, elle avait été émerveiller par la forme de la structure et par la grande tête qui servait de toit. Et une Abyss émerveiller était une Abyss intenable, là aussi, encore une fois, Haruya l'avait apprit à ses dépends.

\- Abyss ! Descends enfin !

Le Lixy n'était pas vraiment ennuyé par le fait que la Goupix s'amusait à sauter d'une oreiller à l'autre. Certe, il s'agissait là d'un jeu dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Mais la chromatique était suffisamment grande pour prendre soin d'elle-même. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Haruya pensait, il avait foi en elle...Mais malgré tout, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de lâcher un cri de terreur devant la scène qui s'était offerte à lui. Elle avait glissé ! Il ne savait pas si Abyss avait glissé ou si ça avait été intentionnelle, mais elle était tombé ! Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il allait accourir pour la rattraper dans un élan de lucidité, la Goupix se retourna encore dans les airs.

\- GERONIMAUX!

Ce crie stoppa le Lixy dans son élan. Non, c'était définitif, il s'était inquiété pour rien, elle allait bien. Peut-être même après réflexion qu'un bon coup de terre dans la tête, ça lui donnerait un cerveau. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais cette idée, imaginée à la va-vite ne se réalisa jamais. Abyss, dans ça grâce infinie tomba sur la terre, dresser sur ses pattes arrière. Heureusement pour elle quelle n'avait pas été si haut que ça non plus…

\- C'était trop bien ! J'y retourne, tu viens ?

\- Non. Et tu n'y retournes pas non plus. Aller, il est temps d'y aller.

Abyss esquissa une moue enfantine, mais suivit néanmoins Haruya dans la guilde. Avant de se déplacer, elle remarqua une grille sur le sol, et tendit que le Lixy la contournait, elle, elle posa sa queue dessus. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi ça pouvait bien servit, mais peu importe ce que ça pouvait bien être !

\- Pokemon détécté ! Pokémon détecté ! À qui appa…

\- TAUPIQUEUR! ?! UN PROBLEME ?!

-... Ce n'est pas une empreinte, il s'agit d'une queue de Goupix…

La chromatique eut un sourire. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant tout ça ! Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui pouvait bien se tramer la dessous, mais le simple fait d'avoir obtenu une telle réaction la rendait heureuse. Et à l'entente des bruits de pas effréné et des bruits de verre qui s'écrasait sur le sol, elle avait bien embrouillé tout ce petit monde la dessous. Ah vraiment, qu'ils étaient drôles ces Pokemon. Toute cette agitation parce qu'un Pokemon avait posé sa queue et non pas sa patte.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait…

La Goupix ricana, amusée par la voix presque déprimée de son ami. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne répondit pas à Haruya, elle pointa de sa patte avant droite la grille ou elle avait posé ses neufs queue. Haruya haussa tout d'abord un sourcil avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit !

\- J'ai compris ! J'avais juste oublié ! Pardon Abyss, mais...En fait, pour rentrer, il faut poser ta patte sur la grille pour qu'elle soit inspecter. Avec ça, les gardes la dessous décide si oui ou non, tu es un bon Pokemon et te laisse rentrer en conséquences… En outre, t'as fait une énorme bêtise.

Abyss haussa les épaules. Haruya n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, elle s'en était déjà plutôt bien rendue compte. Enfin, la chromatique se leva, pas du tout intriguer par le fait qu'elle avait été assise et qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sous les yeux dépités d'Haruya qui comprit que leur inscription ne serait pas si formelle que ça au final…

\- UN PERROQUET ! J'AIME LES PERROQUETS ! HARUYA ! J'EN VEUX UN !

Le Lixy poussa un soupir, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le deuxième qu'il poussait en l'espace de 5 minutes...Pas du tout même. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'engouffra, la tête basse dans la bâtisse pour trouver sa coéquipière qui secouait Pijako avec ses pattes avant. Non, Haruya ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais...Et bien, il avait entendu parler de lui voila tout.

\- Toi le Lixy ! Si tu connais cette… Ce Pokemon, aide moi !

Haruya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avec toute sa force, fit de son mieux pour décrocher la renarde hystérique de l'oiseau. Voilà, avec ça, ils étaient maintenant certains de rentrer tranquillement dans la guilde sans aucun problème…

\- Tu n'es pas un perroquet ? Oups, pardon, je t'ai confondue avec un piaf de chez-moi. Sans rancune mec ? Breeeeef, on cherche le maître de la guilde pour l'intégrer ! Alors... Ou il peut bien se cacher… ? Bon, tu m'diras, on ne va pas se le cacher, s'il a la même gueule que le toit, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes à le trouver non ?

Et Abyss, sous les yeux médusé de tous les membres et le regard dépité d'Haruya commença son investigation. Elle chercha sous les pots de fleurs, derrière les cadres sur les murs, et même par la fenêtre. Au final, lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la porte qui les conduirait au maître, elle l'ouvrit sans autre forme de procès et sautilla en tenant l'aile de pijako dans une pattes et la queue d'Haruya dans l'autre.

\- Yo ! On voudrait rejoindre votre guilde s'il vous plaît !

Grodoudou n'eut aucune réaction et ce fut un Pijako avec autant d'entrain qu'Abyss un peu plus tôt qui battit furieusement des ailes !

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme ça sans autorisation et créer autant de problème comme ça !

\- Des problèmes ? Ah bon ? J'ai fait ça…. ? ...Hum, peut importe, c'était drôle !

Pijako poussa un « couaaaaaaac ?! » d'effarement tendit qu'Haruya derrière Abyss présentait des excuses silencieuse à l'oiseau pour le comportement d'Abyss. Au final, s'il acceptait la vérité, il se disait que dans le fond, il savait que ça se passerait comme ça…

\- Drôle ? ! Je vous demande pard…

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes accepté ! Plus on a d'amis plus on est d'fous !

\- Yeah ! Voilà l'équipe Hope !

L'oiseau fut dans l'obligation de fermer son bec. Il était simplement trop incrédule pour bien réfléchir en ce moment alors Grodoudou se chargea de leur remettre leur badge d'explorateur, le sac et la carte. Haruya émerveiller devant toutes ces merveilles se répandit en remerciement tendit qu'Abyss sautillait partout.

...L'équipe Hope, c'était ça.

* * *

The Last Wind Of Hope : Tu sais qu'en vrai, dans un passé lointain, j'ai vraiment adoré le "HibariXTsuna" ? Bon, j'aime toujours, mais tu me connais... Je change souvent de Fandom, il n'y a vraiment que Pokemon qui reste constamment dans ma petite tête XD  
Ah, mais je sais bien que c'est difficile de t'arracher ne serais-ce qu'un simple "Pas mal" XD Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi d'ailleurs ! Bref bref bref, j'espère que la suite t'as fait plaisir, je me suis démener pour trouver une idée de bêtise pour Abyss (j'aime son caractère à cette petite, et Haruya qui s'excuse constamment, c'est magique ! XD)


End file.
